


Lost in the Laundry

by gallifreyburning



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyburning/pseuds/gallifreyburning





	Lost in the Laundry

 

“Doctor!” Amy’s lilting Scottish brogue rings out, followed by Rory’s more measured tones.

“Don’t, Amy. Really. It doesn’t matter! Just leave it be.”

“Doctor!”

She’s obviously listening to her husband’s sage advice, as usual.

The Doctor sits up from where he’s slumped on the couch and catches sight of her barging into the TARDIS library, Rory only a step behind. His hands are held out as though he might grab her and physically haul her out of the room. Or maybe he’s begging. The Doctor can never quite tell.

“Amy Pond, you’re using your ‘I demand an explanation’ tone,” the Doctor says, putting aside his book. “And let me tell you right now, the TARDIS has never liked laundry. It’s not my fault if she’s eaten any of your” — he waves vaguely in her direction — “frippery. She does what she likes. Have you checked the wardrobe room? Whatever’s lost might’ve ended up —”

“Who’re these people, then?” Amy interrupts, waving a piece of paper at him. A small, creased photo, developed in a photolab on Earth many years ago. A smiling bloke in a black leather jacket, and a pink-and-yellow girl tucked into his side, grinning from ear to ear.

A cold twinge goes through the Doctor’s hearts. He most certainly does not reach for the photo. He looks down and realizes he’s on his feet, even though he has no memory of scrambling off the couch.

“Where did you get that?” he asks, a touch more angrily than he intends. They’ve been digging through his bedroom. Or worse, they had stumbled across and rifled through  _Rose’s_ old bedroom. There’s no other explanation.

“I was looking for my tights and found it behind the machines in the laundry room,” Amy says, wiggling it at him. The Doctor unconsciously takes a step back, as though she’s brandishing a poisonous snake.

“I told her to leave well enough alone,” Rory sighs behind her, shifting from foot to foot.

“They used to travel on the TARDIS,” the Doctor blurts out. “A long time ago.”

“What happened to them?” Amy says, her demanding tone softening into something more empathetic. The Doctor tries, unsuccessfully, to scrub the emotion from his face.

“They … they got lost. I lost them both,” he replies, somewhat helplessly.

Amy’s gaze falters. “Rory and I were just having a disagreement — see, I thought they must be married, because … well, just look at them. And I figured this means you make a habit of traveling with married couples. Rory thinks they weren’t married.”

“Or that it doesn’t matter,” Rory murmured.

The Doctor steps forward, snatching the photo. He crams it into his pocket, takes a deep breath, and plasters a smile on his face.

“I’ve a brilliant idea! There’s this planet with six moons, Hwanomon-major, and if we manage to land on just the correct night, they align into the most wonderful display! I’m sure I can manage the …” He keeps babbling, springing out of the library and toward the console room, Amy and Rory trailing behind.


End file.
